chart_wars3fandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Angel
(see release history) | Recorded = 2005 at MNSTUDIOS UK (East Battle, England) | Genre = R&B, Hip Hop | Length = | Language = | Label = STUDIOSEVEN Recordings | Director = | Producer = Maycon Narenoraid Rodney Jerkins Brian-Michael Cox Freemasons The Clutch DJ WATARAI Rick Rock | Compiler = | Reviews = | Chronology = | Last album = Miles Away from Home (2005) | This album = Dark Angel (2006) | Next album = ''-'' | Misc = }} Dark Angel is the second album released by the R&B singer Maycon Narenoraid. It includes the previous hit EP single "Through the Summer" and the Freemasons-produced "Baby Boy". The album was released on October 16, 2006, worldwide, reaching the #1 everywhere. Information Like "Miles Away from Home", Maycon worked with many different producers and has written more than forty songs. This album marks Maycon's first step into Hip-hop, working with japanese producer DJ WATARAI and Rick Rock (50 Cent, Snoop Dogg). One day before the album's release, Maycon held his second B-Emotion concert, where he sung most of the tracks from the album. In a interview with Rolling Stone magazine, Maycon told that this album won't have a theme like his previous. "B.I.T.C.H." one of the songs produced by Rick Rock, received a Music Video, but it won't be released as a single, it was released only to show how the album will sound like. The song Music Concept Maycon described the album as "darker" with stronger hip-hop/r&b tracks. He stated that no better title could describe this album as "Dark Angel". Packaging Photoshoot To accompanying the album's darker style, it's photoshoot was taken at a forest in Brasil. Before the release of the first single, Maycon announced at his blog that he was flying there to take pictures, but he didn't mentioned it was for his second album. The photos taken were all darker showing Maycon with dark makeup. It also despict Maycon as a broken-hearted angel that becomes a "Dark Angel", in other words a bad angel. Additional Bonuses The album comes with a 60-page B5-sized photobook. It's called "Dark Angel Chronicles". Also, the album comes with a two-sided poster and stickers. Tour Maycon will begin his third headling tour, in order to promote the album. G-Emotion Tour 2007 "Dark Angel will last for all 2007 with 104 shows, Track List # Push 'Em Up (Freemasons Pt. II) (Written by Maycon Narenoraid, Toby Gad; Produced by Freemasons) # Bring Your Heart (Written and Produced by Bryan-Michael Cox) # You Should've Know Better (Written by Maycon Narenoraid, Balewa Muhammad, Candice Nelson, J. Que, Keri Hilson; Produced by Bryan-Michael Cox) # Locked Up (Written by Maycon Narenoraid, DJ WATARAI; Produced by Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins) # Fight (Written by C. Broadus, E. Stephens, K. Spillman, D. Arnaud, R. Emmanuel, L. Blackmon; Produced by Rick Rock) # Conversation for 2 (Written and Produced by Maycon Narenoraid) # The Macking Game (Written by Balewa Muhammad, J. Que, Ezekiel Lewis, Rodney Jerkins, Ron Backer; Produced by Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins) # All Nite (Written by James Wiltshire, Russell Small; Produced by Freemasons) # Happy (Written by Maycon Narenoraid, DJ WATARAI; Produced by DJ WATARAI) # Without You (Written by Maycon Narenoraid, Bryan-Michael Cox; Produced by Bryan-Michael Cox) # Baby Boy (Written by Maycon Narenoraid, James Wiltshire, Russell Small, Marcelo Valenzano, Andre Lyon; Produced by Freemasons) # Scandalicious (Written and Produced by Maycon Narenoraid) # Boogie Tonite (room134 mix) (Written by Maycon Narenoraid, Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins; Remixed by Yasutaka Nakata) # B.I.T.C.H. feat. The Game (Written by Jayceon Terrell, Andre Romelle, Jonathan Rothem, Rick Rock; Produced by Rick Rock) # Fabulous (Written by Bryan-Michael Cox, Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins, Maycon Narenoraid; Produced by Bryan-Michael Cox and Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins) Charts Charting information Dark Angel, like it's predecessor, debuted at #1 on every country it was released. With this album, Maycon beaten his previous records of first-week sales, with "Miles Away from Home". In the USA, the album sold more than 1,000,000 copies, and on the second week it was already certified as a 2x Platinum seller. In the Europe's Eurochart, it debuted with over 500,000 copies and it was a million-seller the next week. It sold more than 100,000 copies for three consecutive weeks in Australia. Release history Category:2006 Albums Category:Maycon Narenoraid Albums Category:Number 1 Albums